Close Bonding
by Bang Rowdyruff
Summary: ...just read it. It is rated for its lemony flavor...this happened after End of the World
1. ButchxButtercup

**Me: I did it! I got rid of the Narrator! Anyways, the ruffs repaired the damage they did to the city, had a garage sell, fixed up Mojo's house, and repainted it. A week has past since Bang was obliterated…**

**Narrator: Whew…that was a workout!**

**Me: O_O just start the story….**

**Narrator: Don't you have something to say?**

**Me: T-T What? Oh yeah, this is a LEMON. I repeat: A LEMON! Don't like Lemons, or your not interested, do yourself a favor and don't read. For you perverted enough continue…**

**ButtercupxButch**

The Rowdyruffs invited Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru over.

"Come on Kaoru! It won't be that bad!"

"How do you know that?! They might have planned an ambush!"

"The ruffs probably aren't that smart…" Momoko said helping Miyako push their stubborn friend forward.

"Fine, but we only stay a little while!" Momoko and Miyako smiled. When they arrived, they sat around on the sofas and couches in the living room.

"Wow, you guys did a lot for a week…" Momoko looked around the tidy and impressive house.

"Well we are the Rowdyruff Boys!" Butch said rubbing his nose.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Miyako was, of course, sitting next to Boomer.

"We can play some games," Boomer suggested keeping the girls' point of view in mind. Butch got an idea.

"OOOO! OOOO! I have an idea!" I just said that…

"We can play spin the bottle!"

"NO!!!" The three girls yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Strip Poker?"

"NO!!!"

"Naked Twister?"

"NO!!!"

"Hide-and-go get it?"

"HELL NO!!!" Kaoru hit Butch with a pillow in his face.

"You're an idiot,"

"You're sexy" Kaoru simply hunched her nose up at him. In the one week the ruffs had been good, Butch turned into quite a flirt. They decided to watch TV. After awhile, the sun was going down and the blues fell asleep on the couch. Still cuddling.

"They're so cute!" Momoko said admiring how close they were to each other.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go to the kitchen," Brick said leaving the room.

"What? Why?"

"I'm gonna fix a pound cake,"

"Really?!" Momoko's eyes gleamed at the words he said.

"Yeah. Brick can cook a full course meal in no time flat," Butch said patting his stomach.

"Can I lick the spoon? Please! Please! Pretty Please!" Blossom was right under him, her eyes gleaming at the hope of Brick letting her go on her sugar hunt.

"Fine. You can come with,"

"Yay!" Blossom said dashing into the kitchen after him.

"Great. Now I'm left alone with you…"

"Come on Kaoru, why do you still hate me?"

"Because you're you!"

"Come on, there's gota be another reason,"

"One: you suckered punched me!"

"You suckered punched me back. That's 0 for both of us…"

"Two: You punched me in my jaw!"

"You slammed me into the wall! Still 0 0,"

"Three: You punched me into the ground with that Ballistic Barrage thing,"

"First that was Boomer, not me. Second, you did, whatever that attack was and slammed me in the ground! -1 1!"

"You almost killed me!"

"You killed me! I'm pretty sure that's worth a good ten points!" Kaoru turned her head.

"Come on Kaoru…how bout a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"If you win, I'll won't speak to you for a year,"

"And if you win…"

"You go on a date with me," Kaoru almost barfed at the request, but the chance that he'd wouldn't speak to her for a year?! That was too good to let slip through her fingers!

"Deal!" They both went outside as to not wake up the blues and get scolded by the reds. Kaoru transformed into Buttercup and Butch prepared for an attack. Buttercup grabbed her hammer and charged at Butch. He quickly evaded it and uppercut her into the sky. He followed and when she got her balance back, she was knocked back into the ground. She got up furious. She charged at him and swung her hammer full force. He once again dodged and leaned on a building. She charged toward him but he jumped over her, causing her to crash into the building. Butch then jumped up the wall as if it were the regular ground.

"Why youuuuuuu!" Buttercup charge up the building, and when she reached the top, she was kicked in the face full force by Butch. He knocked her all the way across town until she face planted into the ground.

"Damn that Butch!" Buttercup prepared to destroy everything around her to destroy Butch…until she saw where she was…she had landed on the far end of town where she came to think. It was under a cherry blossom tree. _This place_, _I always come here…It's my favorite other then the skate park…_

"Butch!" Buttercup turned to see Butch flying toward her full speed.

"If he comes here he'll destroy it!" Buttercup turned to run away and get some distance from the tree but Butch tackled her to the ground. He rolled her over so that she was on her back and was holding her hands by her wrist.

**This is where it starts! Last chance to turn back!**

"Stop it! That hurts!" Buttercup said trying to pry loose his grip.

"Sure………as soon as you say I'm a better fighter and skater then you,"

"Never!"

"Alright. I wanted to do this to you…" '_Wanted to do this to you?' Shouldn't it be DIDN'T want to do this to you? _Buttercup's thoughts were interrupted as Butch held both of her hands with one of his, and used his free hand to grab onto Buttercup's breast.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU PERVERT!" Buttercup was kicking and screaming, but being on a hill, on the edge of town where people only seem to be around at noon, Buttercup's screams didn't go to far. _Damn I wish I had Bubbles' Super Scream!_

"Get off me you freaking perv!" Buttercup squirmed and kicked trying to get the hormone driven boy off her.

"Sure,………If you beg me," Butch got close to her face and looked deep into her eyes, and she into his. Buttercup was scared yet Butch seemed calm, as if he'd done this a million times.

"Never!"

"Fine," Suddenly, Butch got even closer and kissed Buttercup on her lips. She kicked harder. Then she felt something warm and slippery enter her mouth._ Ewwww! He's French kissing me! This is so gross! Gross gross gross!" _Buttercup kicked so hard her legs almost ripped off. When Butch came up for air, saliva was connecting their mouths together.

"Damn you, you good for nothing psycho. GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Butch smirked and put his free hand under his face as if he were thinking.

"Now where have I heard that before? Oh well, back to you," Butch was sitting on her stomach so he reached behind him and pulled up her skirt, showing that she had green panties on.

"Butch stop it!"

"All you gota do is beg me," Butch said rubbing her clit through her underwear.

"mmn, okay! Please stop! Please stop it Butch!" Buttercup's eyes were starting to water. Seeing this beautiful girl under him defenseless made Butch narrow his eyes.

"You're not begging hard enough. You have 5 seconds to convince me you really want me to stop,"

"Or-or what?"

"I'm glad you asked," Butch put his free hand completely in Buttercup's panties and put his middle finger inside her pussy. Buttercup screamed and screamed, still trying to kick Butch off her. Butch removed his free hand only to remove Buttercup's shirt and bra(he can do a lot with one hand O_O).

"Well well well. Look who's pretty big," Butch wrapped his fingers around Buttercup's breast.

"These are the perfect size," Buttercup was now crying and her face was redder then Brick's eyes. Butch put his hands back into Buttercup's underwear and licked on her breast and she continued screaming. The more she screamed, the faster his finger went around inside her.

"All you gota do is beg me good enough and I'll stop," Butch had an evil grin on his face. Buttercup had turned away from him, trying to hide her tears. She turned back toward him, still crying.

"Butch, please. Please……don't stop…" Butch's put on his victorious smile. He let her arms go, expecting her to bitch slap him the instant he let her go. He just wanted to hear her say those words. But she waited for him. She held her head down looking up at him.

"Well? I said don't stop!" Butch leaned in close and kissed her and she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Butch licked her neck and left a strawberry on her neck. She laid her head back giving him permission to do as he pleases with her. He fondled with her pussy and her breast as she relaxed on the soft grass in her favorite place.

"Mmn. Ahh! Butch…don't stop!" Buttercup was enjoying the feeling she had never thought of before. While Butch's guard was down, she flipped him over and now she was on top. She threw off his shirt…jacket…thing…he had a perfect six pack that made Buttercup want him even more. Buttercup unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick in her hands. She toyed with it a little and he moaned and groaned looking at this horny powerpuff playing with his dick. He licked and sucked it and Butch almost screamed.

"Butch, I…I want you to…um," Butch laid her on the soft grass around the cherry blossom tree. He could tell that it was her first time.

"You want me to have you, right?" Butch picked up her legs under her knees and looked her in her eyes. She nodded and he smiled. Butch stuck his dick inside her, and Buttercup thought she would die. _Damn it hurts like hell!_ Buttercup's screams faded into pleasured moans. She looked into Butch's eyes and signaled him to speed up. So he did.

"Aah! Aahh! MMN! Butch!" After awhile, Butch picked Buttercup up and leaned her against the cherry blossom tree. He put her legs over his shoulder and continue screwing her. Buttercup pulled him closer so she could feel the warmth of his body."

"AAH! MNMNN! Butch! I'm Cumming! Cum with me!" Butch returned his evil smile.

"Beg me to and I will,"

"AAH! PLEASE BUTCH! PLEASE! CUM WITH MEEEE!" Butch came inside Buttercup and the sensation was so amazing that she almost ripped the tree out of the ground holding on to it. They leaned in close and kissed then stared into each other's eyes.

"Does this mean you don't hate me?" Buttercup smiled.

"Well, not as much," They kissed again, and as they looked at the moon that was now fully visible, two cherry blossom leaves fell from the tree and seemed to dance in the sky. And at one point, when the leaves intertwined, it looked like a heart was made. This made Buttercup and Butch smile. Buttercup turned back to Kaoru and put her cloths on, but this time they heard something.

"I think I heard the screams over here," They looked down seeing a man with three cops following._ So now they come when the rape is over._ Knowing this made her a little angry. But her anger was cooled as Butch picked her up bridal style and slowly flew up as to not cause a green light streak. Arriving at the ruffs' house made Butch uneasy._ What if she tells?! Dammit I didn't think of that! No. No she wouldn't. She enjoyed herself._ Butch and Kaoru could hear Momoko talking.

"This…is the best pound cake…in the history,…of best pound cake…" They opened the door and walked inside to see eight eyes looking at them.

"And where have you guys been?" Brick asked. Kaoru pointed a finger at Butch and leaned forward.

"This dirty bastard raped me!" Everyone's eyes got wide, and a bomb that had 'ratted out' on it fell into Butch's arms.

"I need a shower, can I use your's?" Kaoru asked looking at Brick.

"Um…sure?" Kaoru walked up the stairs and everyone stared at Butch. There were playing UNO with everyone on the opposite side then Butch(the boys were there anyway and the girls were scared). Butch was a little sad about what he'd done. He looked up over everyone's head to see Kaoru peeping down the stairs. She smiled an showed him her panties were in her hand. Butch smiled and ran upstairs. No one saw Kaoru so they didn't know what happened……until they heard her moaning…

**Well you're finished with my perverted story so don't forget to leave a review and come back for chapter 2!**


	2. Why?

**Me: I LOVE lemons! T_T**

**Narrator: …Pervert…**

**Me: What? NO!! Not like that! The sour fruit!**

**Narrator: Yeah right. People like you disgust me.**

**Me: People like me decide your pay check.**

**Narrator: Which is why I love people like you!**

**Me: Yeah right. This particular chapter is NOT a lemon. It's about heartbreak and sadness.**

The weekend was over in what felt like an instant. The three girls were now walking toward school.

"I hate school! Who ever invented school sucks!" Kaoru said walking beside her friends.

"Yeah! We should have went after HIM before Him when we went back in time!"

"Notice how every building seems to get destroyed except the school? That really sucks!" Kaoru and Momoko stopped in their tracks.

"What?"

"You, Miyako Goutokuji, is complaining about school?"

"You're usually the one who tries to convince us school isn't so bad,"

"Well, yeah. School cuts in on my Boomy time!"

"We should have known,"

"Yeah. I guess it cuts in on your Butch time right Kaoru?"

"W-what? What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb Kaoru! Momoko and I noticed how you and Butch always ended up missing when the group would go out!"

"Went on a little make-out detour uh?"

"What?! N-no! It's not like that!"

"Sure Kaoru. Come on we're gonna be late," When they arrived at the school grounds, Momoko saw Toshibi Istugaya, the most popular guy in the school if not the state.

"OOhhhhh! He's soooooooo dreamy!" Momoko said growing hearts in her eyes and staring lovingly. Kaoru and Miyako saw something that they had to show Momoko. They looked to the side and they saw three familiar faces they couldn't look away from.

"Butch?!"

"Brick?!"

"Boomy?!!"

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Kaoru was pointing and waving her finger at them. 'Butch' was laying on the table like it was a bed, 'Boomer' was sitting on the regular seat and 'Brick' was sitting on the part 'Butch' was laying on. They simply stared up at the girls.

"Who are you dudettes?" The girls' mouths dropped low.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT BUTCH?!!?"

"Butch? My name is Okuda,"

"Okuda?"

"Boomy?"

"Nope. My name's Seki,"

"Brick?"

"Sorry, my name is Renji," the girls looked so confused.

"Okay boys enough of the game. We are who you think we are. After you guys left yesterday, we visited the professor, Ken, and Peach, and they were able to give us human forms," Brick urm Renji said.

"Afterwards we visited the Mayor and he put our names in the school database so now we're members," Seki explained.

"I think it's a waste of time tho,"

"Shut up Okuda. Anyway, at school we're not the Rowdyruff Boys so please call us by our new names.

"Okay,"

"Okay, I guess…" Miyako however was having a nice conversation of her own with Seki. Then the bell indicating school started rang. They all went to homeroom. They were in the same room.

"Alright class, we have three new students today! Please come out and introduce yourselves,"

"I'm Renji Jojo, and these two are my brothers,"

"I am Seki Jojo,"

"And I am Okuda Jojo. I'm the best looking of my brothers," Okuda said flicking his hair.

"Okay, please go take your seats anywhere in the room," Of course Okuda sat beside Kaoru, Seki beside Miyako, and Renji beside Momoko. Ms. Kean turned her back to right 'Animal Behavior' on the board. When she turned around, the Jojo boys were gone, and in their place three piles of notes.

"Boys? Boys! Boys where are you?" Three hands shot out of piles and were barely visible.

"Well, you boys got popular quick. Please read them on your own time. School went on the usual way: boring. The boys took every class with their opposites, so that made them happy. Miyako decide to check her locker before she left. She found three notes and a gift in hers. She checked the names, smiled and put them back in her locker. Kaoru checked on hers and there was just two notes from secret admirers. She bald them up and threw them away. Momoko put her books in her locker, nothing…On her way out the door, Kaoru saw Okuda standing in front of his locker and staring at it as if it was Bang.

"Uh, why are you staring at your locker?"

"I'm scared to open it…"

"Are you serious?! Here, let me do it," Kaoru reached at the already unlocked locker.

"WAIT KAORU DON'T!" She did. Notes launched at her like concentrated air and knocked her across the hall.

"You okay?" Okuda asked helping her up.

"I'm fine. Looks like we have a mess to clean up uh?"

"No. It's the janitor's job!" They laughed and left the mess there. The days went by the same: it was boring, the boys became more and more popular, Miyako and Kaoru had secret admirers, and Momoko had nothing…

"Man this sucks," Momoko was walking home alone.

"All my friends have at least one admirer but no one likes me,"

"I like you girly," a deep voice said. Momoko looked around and saw no one. She continued walking but faster. After about 6 blocks, the voice was back.

"Why ya running girly? I just wanna play a game…" Momoko turned around and not only was no one there, noBODY was there! It was like she was by herself in the whole city. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her against an alley wall.

"Why did ya run girly? I said I liked you," The man had an extremely deep voice and was holding both of Momoko's arms with one hand behind her back.

"Stop it that hurts!" Momoko said trying to pry herself loose.

"Oh, I'm sorry girly. Don't worry, I'll make you feel a whole lot better!" The man pushed Momoko tighter to the wall and she felt like her bones would crack. She knew she couldn't reach her belt how hard he had her hands._ Man, this is bad! This is worst then with Kaoru getting raped by Butch!_ _Way worst! At least she knows and likes him!_ Momoko tried again to get free but she was fading fast. She screamed for help but she figured no one heard her. The dark alley became blurry and her mind foggy. The last thing she remembered was a voice saying 'let go of her'…

Momoko woke up in a red room that wasn't familiar. She tried to get up but slumped back down after she became dizzy again. After a moment of rest, Momoko was able to sit up and think._ Okay, the last thing that happened was I was walking down the street, complaining to myself, and some voice came out,_ then she remembered.

"He must've raped me!" The thought of this made tears come into Momoko's eyes. She felt something wipe them away. She jumped at the touch and was surprised to see Brick sitting on the bed beside her. He didn't have a shirt on. She stared at his chest for a second.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, but, w-why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Momoko blushed slightly.

"Because you're wearing it," Brick smiled. Momoko looked down, and she was wearing a red Rowdyruff jacket.

"You were hurt pretty bad. I had to fix up your wounds. Hope you don't mind…"

"Oh, no, I don't mind,_ does that mean he saw me naked?! That would be soooooo embarrassing!_" Momoko looked up and her eyes once again looked at Brick's bare chest. He had muscles and a six pack and a few bruises here and there that let her know he was sometimes as reckless as Butch.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Momoko said trying to advert her eyes, but they seemed to be drawn to his body.

"No problem. That jerk couldn't touch this!" Brick said flexing his muscles. Momoko blushed like mad. It was then Momoko realized, when they were fighting, they would fight there opposites not because they wanted to kill them, but something else. She always thought he was cute but this proved he was hot! Not to mention the fact they had similar interest.

"Yeah. Uum, Brick, I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere sometime…" Brick stopped smiling and turned his head to the side. He paused for a second then answered without turning his head.

"No,"

"W-what? Why?" Momoko said getting a little closer.

"Because you don't want me. You just want a shoulder to cry on,"

"What?! That's not true! I wanna-"

"Wanna what? You just want someone to let you cry on their shoulder and tell you that you matter,"

"Brick why would you say that?" Momoko's eyes started to water a little but she held back the tears.

"I've seen you the last couple of days. You go goo goo gaa gaa over any guy that walked by. You're jealous because your friends have so many admirers and you have none," Brick said this with no sound of pity.

""No. No it's not like that!" Momoko grabbed Brick's arm.

"I love you Brick! I was so distracted by everything I was to blind to notice it before!" Momoko now had the enter waterworks festival.

"I just wanna chance with you! I love you Brick…" Brick looked down on the powerpuff crying on his shoulder.

"It's still no. You'll get over it by tomorrow and chasing after the next guy,"

"No I won't! Please just give me a chance!" Brick got up.

"There's no way I'll love you. You're gonna get over it. Now excuse me, your cloths might be done," With that Brick walked out and Momoko continued crying.

_two days later…_

"Hey what's been up with Momoko?"

"I don't know Kaoru. She's been acting this way for two days,"

"I think she's in a deep deep deep depression,"

"Only one way to find out," The two friends ran up and found the Jojo siblings.

"Hey Renji what did you fix for dessert?"

"Pound cake with real strawberries and strawberry syrup,"

"Perfect!"

"Boomy can I have yours?" Boomer looked hesitantly at the cake.

"I'll give you half of it then-" Miyako whispered something in Boomer's ear and he quickly handed over the cake. The two girls ran off to check on their friend. Brick was curious so he followed.

"Oh Momoko! We brought your favorite!"

"Yeah! RRB Pound cake with strawberries and strawberry syrup!" They sat it down in front of Momoko's face. She had her head laying on her desk so the cake was eye level. She just stared at it. Kaoru pulled out a little pocket fan and made it blow the air toward Momoko's face so she would get a good smell. The friends smile as Momoko reached up but frowned as she pushed the cake away. Kaoru and Miyako ran to the other side of the room.

"This is bad. Really bad! I think our friend is sick!"

"I think she's dying, but let's hope I'm wrong," Brick saw the whole thing and his heart felt heavy. Momoko ran home after school then ran straight to her room. She jumped in the bed and let all her tears out on a pillow. After 10 minutes, she heard the door open. _It's probably mom…_she thought to herself. Her room door opened and instead of her mom, it was Brick. Her tears erupted like a volcano and she cried even louder. Brick sat on her bed beside her. But before he could say something, she yelled something first.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!!!!!" Brick looked at her.

"Do you love Blossom instead of me?! Or is there someone else?! Or do I just need to disappear?!" Brick got her and put her head on his chest. Hearing his heart beat calmed her down a bit. She was still crying tho.

"Why won't you love me? I love you. I want to be here for you and with you…"

"You don't want me. I'll only hold you back. Nothing good can come out of dating me. You'll be miserable…"

"Then let me be miserable! As long as I can hold you like this I'll be happy,"

"…I set you up a date with Toshibi Istugaya this Saturday. You'll probably be happier with him than me…" Momoko stopped and looked up at Brick.

"Toshibi Istugaya…" She bitch slapped him.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!?! I LOVE YOU BRICK AND NO ONE ELSE!" Brick sat there holding his cheek as Momoko continued crying.

"So why Brick? Why won't you love me?" Brick wiped the tears from Momoko's eyes and cupped her face in his hands then said,

"I do. I do love you…"


	3. Lucky Hat

**Me: THIS! Is the LEMON chapter. This whole chapter is a sour fruit!**

**Narrator: See! I knew it!**

**Me: Just shut the hell up…**

"I do. I do love you…"

"Then why wouldn't you tell me?" Brick lightly kissed Momoko's forehead.

"You're beautiful. You could have done better then me anytime you wanted," He stroked her long hair.

"All the pain I've caused you and all the tears you shed because of me, I didn't want to do that ever again," Momoko's smiled a weak smile.

"You did hurt me. Saying you didn't love me hurt me! I want your love!" Brick lightly pushed down her shoulder, signaling her to lay down.

"Fine. Let me show you how much I love you…" Brick wanted to be gentle, knowing it was Momoko's first time. He leaned in and French kissed Momoko and she kissed back, sword fighting in plain sight with their tongues. She tasted like she had been pigging out on Charles' factory, but that made Brick want her even more. Brick rubbed Momoko's thighs with one hand and gently ran his fingers through her hair with the other, still sword fighting. He reached up her shirt rubbing her stomach causing her to moan slightly. He attempted to take off her shirt but she pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" Momoko blushed.

"I,-I, don't have big breasts…" She murmured under her breathe. Brick chuckled.

"And? That doesn't matter to me," He lightly stroked her chest.

"Your beautiful no matter what your breast size," Momoko smiled at how caring he was compared to the other day. He tried again to take her shirt off, and Momoko didn't put up a fight. He took off her bra and fondled with her breast and licked her nipples and she moaned loudly.

"You see? Breast are breast and they feel the same no matter what their sizes are," Momoko moaned at the feeling Brick was giving her. He now gripped one breast and licked it, and put his other hand down her pants. He rubbed her clit and stretched her pussy and she really started moaning.

"AAhh! Ahh! Br-Brick! Don't stop! Keep going!" This made Brick smile and he came up to kiss Momoko again. He inserted his middle finger inside of Momoko and she screamed loudly with pleasure. He kissed her full force to silence her screams in case someone on the street heard. Brick put his index finger inside her pussy as well as his middle and moved them around like two separated snakes. Momoko couldn't take it and was now rocking her body and wiggling trying to calm down the sensation that seem to heat up every time she looked at Brick. Brick took out fingers and licked them clean.

"Wow. You really were wet and ready weren't you?" Momoko simply breathed hard and smiled. She got up and laid on top of Brick.

"Okay, now it's my turn," Momoko licked her lips.

"Go for it babe," Momoko threw off his shirt…jacket…thing, and once again saw his six pack, this made the burning need to have him burn hotter then every star in the galaxy. She unzipped and pulled down his pants and his dick popped out like a spring. Momoko smiled and stroke his dick and he moaned delicately. She stroked him faster and faster and sucked on the head of his dick.

"MMmnn. M-Momoko, that feels so good…" Momoko went deeper and deeper and Brick was smiling a great big smile. He put his hands on her head causing her to go deep throat. He came in her mouth._ Aaawwww. It's over? I was hoping he lasted longer…_ Momoko still had his dick in her hand and she felt it grow._ What the fuck?!_ Brick smiled and flipped Momoko over where she was looking toward the ceiling and her back was rested on his stomach. She looked down and he started licking her clit gently. Momoko moaned and relaxed letting Brick do as he desired with her. Momoko let out a suggestion.

"How about a 69?" Brick smiled and gave her, her request. She sucked his dick and he tongued her pussy. Both wanted to moan at the feeling they had but neither wanted to stop the taste or stop satisfying their partner. Brick stop only to tell Momoko something.

"Mnn, Momoko! I'm Cumming!" Momoko heard but she let him cum in her mouth again. _Okay, NOW it's over. I guess it's for the best, I could've gotten pregnant if this went any farther…_Momoko kept sucking his dick, but it seemed to grow and push the back of her throat. Momoko got up and looked back and Brick's eyes were glowing a faint red that kept you from seeing any color but red without straining your eyes.

"Brick? Are you okay?" Suddenly, Brick launched himself on top of Momoko.

"Brick? Are you feeling okay?" Momoko was feeling kinda scared. Brick slowly penetrated Momoko. She screamed in pain and he cooed her and slightly kissed her, soothing the soreness her body was having. The pain faded away, and Momoko calmed down and Brick went deeper. The deeper he went the louder Momoko screamed with pleasure. The more she screamed the more he smiled. He was now all the way in. Momoko looked exhausted while Brick began going in and out. Pumping Momoko with his dick. Momoko felt as if she made a wrong move his dick would break her.

"AAAAHHH! MMMNNN! BRICK! DON'T STOP!" Brick smiled and went faster and faster. Momoko tried to squirm to soothe the feeling but Brick had her legs on his shoulders and had a firm grip on her side, keeping her from moving and taking the entire sensation. She was trying to find something to grip onto, the feeling was to amazing to hold still, but she had no choice. Brick licked her nipples and rubbed her pussy making the sensation even more unbearable.

"AAAAAHHHHH! BRICK! I'M CUMMING! CUM WITH ME BRICK!" Brick smiled and pumped her one more time going all the way in, and Momoko's eye rolled to the back of her head as she gripped and pulled the bed sheets as they came together. Momoko could feel Brick letting loose his entire package inside of her, filling her to the point of overflowing. More then the previous two times combined found their way out of Momoko's body. She lay there as if She had just won the 400 meter dash in world record time three times none stop. Brick's eyes turned back to normal and he kissed her once more.

"I told you I loved you," Brick said cuddling under her.

"And I love you. So fucking much," They kissed again and for the next couple of seconds enjoyed each other's presence.

"Momoko, I'm home!" A female voice said.

"Yay! Momoko's gonna play with me today!" Momoko's eyes got wide.

"Who is that?"

"Shit! It's my little sister and my mom! I was supposed to play with her today! She's gonna come straight to my room!" Momoko looked around for a hiding place for Brick but he simply sat there.

"Well we're screwed…" Brick said. Momoko jumped in the bed and told Brick to hide under it. _Dammit the sheets are dirty! _Momoko quickly threw them off the bed onto the dirty pile and jumped under the other sheet on the bed.

"Momoko!" Her little sister burst through the door.

"Oh, hi there…" She said in a tone that made her sound sick.

"Momoko you said you'll play with me today!"

"Sorry but I don't feel to good today…"

"But you promised!" Momoko's mom walked in and saw her with the sheets up to her neck.

"Momoko are you okay?" Her mom came and sat beside her bed.

"No mom I'm not feeling to good," Brick was under the bed tapping his finger and trying to resist the urge to simply get up and walk out. But if he did, Momoko would definitely be in more trouble then he would so he didn't.

"Well you are burning up. You might have a cold," _Yeah I don't think that's what it is mom._

"Come on honey, let's leave Momoko alone,"

"But she promised!" Her little sister said crossing her arms and sticking out her lips.

"She'll play with you tomorrow okay sweetie?"

"Fine," Momoko's mom walked out and her sister was on her way out. But just as Momoko took a breathe of relief, her sister ran across the room.

"Hey Momoko! Where'd you get this hat?" Momoko gulped not even able to get up knowing that she was naked under the sheets._ HEY! That's my lucky hat you little brat!_ Brick wanted to jump up, grab his hat, and run for it. But once again Momoko would get in more trouble.

"And these cloths?" She had found everything that belonged to Brick._ OOOOHHH! Damn little kid curiosity!_ Momoko was scared. Her mom knew Momoko wouldn't wear boy stuff without a reason, and if her little sister ran and showed her mom, her mom would check the room like a cop on a crime scene.

"Hey Momoko can I have this hat?" _NO!_

"YES!"

"Thank you!" The little girl adjusted the hat and ran out the room closing the door behind her. Momoko got up and Brick got from under the bed.

"You owe me a lucky cap," Momoko smiled.

"Okay, I'll bring it to you at your house Friday,"

"Fine," Brick got up and put his cloths on and prepared to fly away.

"Oh, and Brick sweetie,"

"Yeah Momoko?"

"Make sure the sheets are clean when I get there," She said giving him a lustful look.

"But, Boomer and Butch,-"

"Will be out on there dates with Miyako and Kaoru," Brick smiled.

"Sure. And don't forget my lucky cap!"

"I won't," Momoko smiled and Brick flew off.

**THAT was close bonding! I'm not making a chapter on Miyako/BubblesXBoomer because this was a story on first times, and Miyako's first time was in End of the World(although we didn't go into such deep details with this story as in that one). If I get enough reviews wanting me to do Miyako/BubblesXBoomer, then I'll do it… **


	4. Speed Demon

**Me: Made by popular demand, it's here! The next chapter of Close Bonding!**

**Bubbles&Boomer: *Blush***

**Me: Now remember, this chapter is in the past, so don't get confused.**

Another day went by. Miyako once again ran to the lab. This time her friends were able to keep up with her. Once inside, they played, laughed, ate, and watched TV. When the sun started going down Kaoru jumped up.

"Sorry, I have to go,"

"What? So soon? You usually wait until it gets dark to leave," Miyako said sounding a little bit worried.

"Yeah, but I'm in trouble. Dad says I have to be home before dark for picking on my little brothers more than usual…" She said scurrying out the door.

"Guess I should go too. Bye Miyako! Boomer!"

"Bye Guys!" Miyako turned toward Boomer. He had a slight smile on his face.

"It's getting late, I should-" Boomer's smile turned up side down after this remark.

"On second thought, I'll stay here!"

"Really? But won't your parents be mad?

"I'll call my mom and say I'm staying over to Momoko's house. I'll tell Momoko first to give her the heads up,"

"Well, okay,"

"But first," Miyako closed her eyes and leaned in closer to Boomer. This time Boomer didn't hesitate at all. He hurried and return, trying to get the kiss before something happens like last time. But then,…

They kissed!( gota didn't I?) They kept their eyes shut, oblivious to the outside world, greedily eating away at the one they wanted to spend an eternity with. Boomer leaned back and Miyako leaned forward, making sure her prey couldn't get away. They were now one on top of the other, still eating each other's face with the greediest sounds you've ever heard. But then,

"Hey Miyako have you seen my-" Momoko walked in to see her best friend and ex-enemy on top of each other(and not in a fighting way). The two finally let go of each other's face and looked at their capturer. Momoko sat there wide eyed with limbs dangling and jaw practically to the floor. There was an awkward silence until Momoko said:

"I came to get my purse…there it is!" She said running to get her purse then preparing to run out the door.

"Momoko,"

"Hm? Yeah Miyako?"

"I'm telling my mom I'm staying at your house tonight," Miyako said still on top of Boomer.

"Oh. Okay…" Momoko ran out the door and Miyako stared into Boomer's eyes.

"Oh, and Miyako," Momoko said popping her head through the door.

"Don't get pregnant. I bet Kaoru 800 yen you wouldn't," Boomer blushed and Miyako giggled.

"Okay!" She said as her friend once again left the lab. Then they started feasting on the buffet which was each other…

Boomer moved his tongue around Miyako's, intertwining them and enjoying the taste. Miyako searched every corner of Boomer's mouth and vice versa.

When they surfaced for air, Miyako gave Boomer a seductive look. Boomer suddenly got extremely nervous. He sat up and Miyako was puzzled.

"Miyako I,…I don't think we should go any farther with this,"

"What? W-why?"

"I mean…there are risks and consequences if we do this. I mean, what if you get pregnant? I don't have a job, you're still in school, and I'm not sure I could put a kid through that," Boomer once again didn't want to make eye contact. He knew if he saw Miyako's hurt expression, he would kiss all self-control goodbye.

"oh,…okay. I understand…" Miyako got up and sat beside Boomer. You could cut the awkwardness with a butter knife. Boomer looked over to Miyako and she did have a hurt look on her face.

"Look I'm sorry Miyako I-"

"No Boomer. I'm sorry. I tried to rush things. You aren't ready for it so I guess I'll wait," Miyako said forcing a smile. Inside she really wanted to do it with Boomer, and Boomer sensed it. He swallowed hard and as he predicted, his self-control disappeared.

"Okay Miyako, if you want it you got it. I'm just hoping you don't get pregnant," Boomer said nibbling her neck. A moan escaped her throat and she smiled at him.

"As long as you're the father I'll be fine with it," She said seductively. Boomer blushed and messaged her breasts. Another moan escaped and he came up and kissed her. He raised her skirt and toyed with her pussy through her panties. She gasped and arched her back. Boomer went down.

"Wow you're sensitive down here aren't you?" Boomer still wanted to take it slow but he also didn't want to disappoint Miyako. Miyako slowly pulled down her panties.

"Whoa Miyako! What are you doing?" Miyako blushed.

"I want you to see all of me," She blushed harder. Boomer nodded and went lower, eye level with her pussy. He licked the inside of her thighs, leaving her pussy untouched.

"Boo-Boomer. Wh-what are you doing?" Boomer kept licking and replied:

"Fore-fore play"

"Mnn. You're so mean," Miyako said rubbing Boomer's hand on her breast. Boomer turned toward her pussy and he slowly stuck in his finger. Miyako jumped at his touch and moaned in pleasure. His tongue quickened and he rubbed her clitoris.

"Boomer, I want you, ahhh, to feel good too," Boomer blushed and climbed up, looking her dead in her eye.

"It's still not to late to turn back," Bubbles giggled.

"And why exactly don't you wanna do this with me?" She asked unbuttoning his pants.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because Kaoru will most likely tear my spleen out through my nose," Bubbles giggled and pulled down his pants. His penis popped up much to her pleasure. Her eyes gleamed at Boomer's manhood inches away from her face. She reached out and gently grabbed it. Boomer let out a groan as she slowly stroked it and licked the tip.

Another groan escaped as she slowly sucked on it, moving her tongue around and bobbing her head which ever way made Boomer moan the most.

"Bubbles, I'm gonna," Bubbles understood what he meant and sucked harder. He released himself in her mouth, and she gladly swallowed. Boomer plopped down on the couch.

"Have, you done this before?" Bubbles put on a shocked expression.

"Of course not! I'm not some kind of slut!" Boomer realized he chose the wrong words.

"Umm, I'm sorry Miyako," Boomer said. He turned his head towards the door, expecting Kaoru to burst through and pull out his skull by pulling his eye sockets. He suddenly felt a tight grip around his penis. He turned to see Miyako placing herself on top of him.

"Miyako!" She replied without looking.

"Yeah Boomer?"

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm going fuck you. Duh," She said smiling at him on the last word. He swallowed hard.

He entered her and felt the best he had since birth. Bubbles groaned in pain and he focused all attention on her.

"Miyako, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I told you this was my first time. Just give me a second," She stayed unmoving only for a second before she pushed him deeper, forever giving him her virginity, and his to her. They both moaned as Miyako rocked her hips up and down on him. Boomer massaged her breasts and licked her nipples, causing her to moan louder. Boomer looked down and saw her skirt covering their privates. He grabbed it and flung it over his shoulder.

Miyako let out a soft laugh as she realized she woke up his inner animal. He rocked back as a return from her hard work. They screamed as Boomer released himself inside of her. They laid down for a second and enjoyed each other's presence.

"Boomer,"

"Yeah Miyako?"

"Hehe, Wanna go again?" Miyako felt Boomer swelling up inside her again. He blushed as she said:

"I'll take that as a yes," Miyako got up and turned her ass towards him.

"Come on Boomer. I know you want it," Boomer got up and place himself to enter her. He pushed forward and Miyako gasped. She rocked back to his thrusts, faster and faster. It didn't take long for her to realize he was going faster then humanly possible.

"Ahh, Boomer! You're going too fast! You'll, you'll-"

"Break you?" He said pulling her back so her back was pressed against his chest. Miyako moaned like she went crazy.

"You told me to fuck you, so that's what I'm gonna do until I get my fill," He said licking her ear.

"Aaaah! Boomer! You're so mean!" Boomer leaned forward, forcing her to do the same. Boomer grabbed her breasts and sped up.

"I'm, gonna cum," Miyako grabbed his neck, pulling him closer.

"No your not! Not without me!" She rocked back to his thrust, not even close to his speed. Boomer was shocked by this outburst from the 'innocent Powerpuff'.

"Faster! Aah! Go FASTER!" Boomer obeyed as they both reached climax. They gasped and fell backwards onto the couch and in each other's arms.

"Miyako…,"

"Yeah Boomer?"

"I love you," He said. His voice deeper then usual.

"Hehee. I love you too Boomer," She smiled as he fell soundly asleep. She quietly got up and placed a sheet over him and slowly ascended the stairs.

Narrator: O_O Are these kids even legal!

Me: Shuddup! This is my story! You got fired 3 months ago!

Me: The next day!

Miyako had gotten up and had fixed some coffee. She was in a blue house robe with bubble imprints on it. She walked in the living room to see Boomer was still asleep in the spot she left him: on the couch with a sheet over him. Not long after she finished, a certain voice made her heart freeze cold.

"Miyakoooooooooooo!"

**Me: Damn you were pissed.**

**Kaoru: Damn right I was! **

**Me: Fine. Everyone would asked for a longer story best review!**

**Momoko: Or what?**

**Me:…I, don't, know,…Just review anyway!**

**Everyone else: *rolls eyes***


	5. Love or Lust?

**Me: After thought about how much people liked this story, I've decided to add another chapter. And who is getting their first time revealed and handing over their V Cards? You guessed it. Bang and Blurry. Hopefully this chapter will be as popular as the BoomerXMiyako. Anyways, enjoy.**

Bang now stood standing strong and proud, his wings flapping causing faint noises in this alternate dimension. Bang tensed up his body and all his new devil features were absorbed back into his body. He breathed heavily before smiling evilly.

"This is gona be awesomeness at its max," He said. He waved his hand and several screens appeared in the air, showing different screens of his previous encounter with his brothers and the PPGZ. He studied the battle closely, wondering why he lost at the last possible moment, when he was so close to destroying them. How could they control power that made he himself shake in his boots? Then it hit him. He noticed that their energy increased when they joined forces with their opposites. A smirk grazed his lips and his eyes narrowed.

"So simple yet so brilliant. I'll just make a female counterpart and I'll be able to do the same power boost that they did as a team. If I could destroy either three by myself, then if I make a female, with powers equivalent to mine, those six won't stand a chance," Bang chuckled to himself as he knew his plan was about to unfold.

He got on Him's laptop and went under his favorites, 'Magic Spells . Com'. Bang browsed for a little bit before finding the right spell. He smirked and began reading it.

"Hhhhmm. Seems easy enough," He said standing up. He held his outstretched arms in front of him, holding his hands sideways with the palms in. He chanted the spell in his head before purple lighting appeared in between his hands. The lighting twirled in place for a while before expanding and glowing a whitish-grey color. He assumed a baseball pitch like stance before throwing the lighting with all his might. It landed on the edge of the platform before twisting and turning upward. It grew to just a little below Bang's height and twisted in several directions. Once it took form, its color slowly changed.

After the color set in, a girl stood there with her hand behind her back looking down slightly. Her hair was long, silky and silver. It was as long as Blossom's, but was spiked at the edges, giving her a rough looking appearance. She had a black spiky bow on that was more straight up than Blossom's, and spikier. She had a medium bust and a silver and black PPG uniform on.

"Hi," She said smiling brightly. Bang just stared at her blankly. "…I'm Blurry. What's your name?" She said extending her hand towards him. He looked at it and back to her.

"Are you strong?" He asked her bluntly.

"Excuse me?" She replied pulling her hand back slightly. Bang shot towards her before swipe kicking at her head. She ducked and jumped to the side. Bang stomped on the ground with one foot and shot towards her again. He threw a straight jab, aiming for her face again. She leaned her head to the side, evading the attack. She then did a back-flip, knocking Bang upwards with her knee, gracefully ending the jump by crouching on one knee with her arms horizontal to her body.

She smiled to herself, happy about the obvious difference in strength. Her smile faded as she saw a slight grey glow above her. She looked up to see Bang throwing a very large silver energy ball at her. It was too big to be able to dodge, so Blurry jest waited on it. The ball engulfed her and exploded. As the smoke rose higher, Bang let out a long breath, disappointed at his failed creation.

"I guess I'll have to try again…," He said sadly. Just then, as the smoke cleared, Blurry stood there, one devil wing identical to Bang's outstretched, and another coiled around her, blocking her from Bang's attack. Bang smiled brightly and slowly descended.

As he landed, Blurry got back into her fighting stance. Bang stretched out his hand, smiling sinisterly. "Sorry for the discourteous greeting earlier. My name is Bang. It's nice to meet you," Blurry was hesitant at first, but slowly extended her hand and shook Bang's. "Perfect," He said. "This will be the start of a beautiful friendship,"

_Two hours later…_

Bang was still sitting in Him's old chair thinking of a plan. Sure he could just take Blurry with him and kick their asses, but that would be reckless, and that's one thing he's not. "Whacha doing? Still thinking of a plan?" Blurry said wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his head. Instead of complaining like he normally would, there was something about Blurry that would heat up the more she was around.

"Yes. And it'll be great if you could pitch in," He said.

"Nah. I'm good," She replied slowly easing herself off him. "But I'll help you think," She started gently but firmly rubbing his shoulders. Bang's head lowered slightly at the feeling. "Gosh you're tense. I don't think a neck massage would be good enough for you," She said teasingly.

"Then what do you suggest?" He asked. She walked around in front of him, practically bouncing. She looked him in the eye and smiled brightly. "What?" He asked, confused by the look on her face. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side still smiling. She quickly fell to her knees rubbing on his legs. Bang was hesitant, not knowing what was going on. "What are you doing?" He asked pushing against the back of the chair.

"Relieving you of your stress," She replied. She unzipped his pants, letting his penis hang out. She held it in her hand. "Aww. Am I not arousing enough for you?" She asked. Bang was now utterly confused. "Let's see if this helps," She said. Blurry took of her vest and pulled down the top of her top till it was around her waist, letting her boobs show, smiling shyly. Bang's dick slowly started to grow as she began stroking it. Bang held his head back slowly as she sped up.

A small smile slowly crossed Bang's face, causing Blurry to smile as well. "Let's see if this feels good," Blurry said. She squeezed her breasts together around Bang's dick and began moving them up and down. Bang's head was now thrown back as Blurry licked the head of his dick during each descent. He smiled his smile as he came all over Blurry's breasts and face. Bang looked down at Blurry, his cum covering her as she smiled up at him.

"You feel better?" She asked smiling.

"A little," He replied. Blurry let her head sink, keeping eye contact during the process.

"Awww. I can do better," She said standing over him and taking his hand. She lead him to a small room with a bed and walls. It still had the videos on the walls however. She let go of Bang at the door and ran to the bed. She crawled on it and pulled down her panties, throwing them to the side. She held up her ass giving Bang a good look at it. "Come on Bang. You know you want it," She said. Bang walked over and got in the bed with her, she rolled over smiling seductively at it. "Be gentle with me okay?" She asked blushing. Bang looked at her pussy, leaning in and touching it, causing Blurry to jump. He tried again, and she jump at his slightest touch.

Bang smiled at Blurry, who was blushing madly. "Sorry," She said. "I guess I'm a little sensitive…" Bang laid on his stomach and under wrapped her legs with his arms(A/N I don't know how to describe how he's holding her…okay, lay on your stomach, stretch your elbows as far as possible, and reach back to touch your shoulders. This should give you an idea).

" Deal with it," He said. He licked her pussy lips causing her to scream in ecstasy. She tried to retreat but Bang held her in place. Blurry's toes were now curling on Bang's back, her hands under her mouth as she couldn't take the sensation Bang was giving her. Bang smiled at her loud moans and stuck his tongue deep inside of her. She screamed her head off and her fingers now dug into the bed.

"Ooh! Ooooh! Aaahhh! Mmmnn! Bang! Oh this feels so good!" She screamed as Bang's signature smirk crossed his lips. "Bang! I'm coming! I'm gona come!" Bang smiled as she climaxed over his face. Bang leaned back and licked the juices of his face.

"That feel good?" He asked, smiling devilishly. She nodded and slowly pulled him towards her. When he was right above her, he kissed her forehead, causing her to smile brightly. "You know, I'm still tensed," He said. She smiled at him seductively.

"Yeah. Me too. Let's do something about that," She said. Bang adjusted their position so that Blurry was on her back with her legs on his shoulders. He placed himself at her entrance and smiled.

"Ready or not. Here I go," He said. She nodded and Bang stuck himself inside of her slowly, causing her to scream very loudly. Her fingers digging deep into the bedspread and sheets. Her virgin blood slowly dripping out of her vagina as Bang started moving. Bang started pumping faster and faster. Blurry's newborn sensitive body caused her to scream louder, much to Bang's sadistic pleasure. She put both hands on his chest as if to slow him down, failing miserably.

"Oh my god! Bang! You're so big! I can't take it! Aah! AAAAHHH! MMMNNAAAHH! OH GOD!" She screamed. Bang's eyes were slowly turning grey, his mouth spreading wider and wider the more Blurry screamed. Blurry came two more times before they switched positions. Blurry laid on her stomach and shook her ass in the air, tempting Bang to her. He stuck his dick in her pussy and started pumping her, squeezing her ass tightly causing her to scream more. Bang leaned over her back and intertwined his fingers with her. She looked over her shoulders at his sadistic smile. "I love you Bang," She said through gasps and moans.

"I love you to," He replied. Blurry smiled and continued screaming his name. Bang's thrusts became slow and uneven. "Blurry, I'm gona come!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Come inside me! Please! Fill me with your come!" She yelled over her shoulder. Bang smiled and released himself inside her as she climaxed as well and she collapsed on the bed. "That…was amazing…" She said smiling to herself. Bang stood behind her, watching his come drip out of her pussy.

"Hey Blurry, you wana try something else?" He asked.

"Well…sure. I'm open-minded," She replied laying her head on her arms. Bang separated her ass cheeks and forcefully shoved his dick in her asshole. She screamed out in pain as Bang was fully inside her. He paused, giving her time to adjust to the feeling.

He whispered and kissed her ear, soothing the pain. Blurry slowly lowered her head and nodded, looking at Bang through the corner of her eye. "Okay. I'm fine. You can move now…" She said. Bang nodded and started trusting causing Blurry to squint in pain.

"You're sure you're okay?"Bang asked.

"Yeah," She replied. "In fact, it's starting to feel good," Bang smirked and started pounding her, squeezing her soft breasts and rubbing her nipples making her scream all the louder. If this was in the city, everyone would be awake.

"AAAAH! OOOOH! MMN! BANG! GO FASTER! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER!" She screamed as her back arched and Bang obeyed her demands. They reached climax at the same time and collapsed on the bed, Bang's dick still in her ass.

"I'm still not satisfied," Bang whispered in her ear. Before she could react, Bang leaned back, picking her off the bed and holding her in the air behind her thighs. He repositioned his hands to just under her knees and started bouncing her again. She screamed more and put her arms under her chin like a frightened school girl. Bang's smile grew wider as he slowly grew back his wings and tail. His wings folded to his back and his tail rubbed Blurry's chin. He took one hand and folded his tail at the two bottom corners and folded the top into the folded tips to make a rounded end. Bang smirked.

"You know what I'm going to do with this?" He said still bouncing her. Blurry shook her head no. Bang smiled brighter and traced his tail down the center of her body before forcing it in her pussy. Blurry screamed at the top of her lungs as Bang piston-ed her.

"OH MY GOD! YES! OOOOHHH! YOU'RE SO GOOD BANG! MMMMM! GO FASTER! I'M COMING! I'M COMING AGAIN!" She screamed, turning Bang on even more. HE didn't say, but his tail's sensitivity gave him more pleasure as well. She came and Bang removed his tail from from her pussy. He licked it clean before reentering it where it was. "OH MY GOD! SO GOOD! I'M FEEL NUMB IT'S SO GOOD!" She screamed as her toes curled in the air and Bang's canine filled smile went from ear to ear. "I'M COMING AGAIN! COME WITH ME THIS TIME BANG! COME WITH ME!" She screamed as both reached climax at the same time. They collapsed on the bed as Bang's cum dripped out of her ass.

"Hehe. You came a lot in my ass," She said softly.

"You scream so loud I couldn't help but to do it," He said smiling. She smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"I really love you Bang. Even if you are sadistic," She said smiling at him more.

"Yeah. I love you too," He replied as she fell asleep in his arms. He then got a sudden idea as to what to do to Boomer and his friends. He quietly got up and prepared to let his plan unfold, then he realized what he said: _I love you too._

Could a demon apocalypse even be capable of love? And how would he, born, raised, and focused on destruction, know about love. This peculiar female did set ablaze feelings inside him he didn't understand, and it was the only question that confused him more than how he lost to Boomer and the others. As he unleashed his idea for a plan, the same thoughts kept resurfacing:_ Do I really love her? How am I capable of love? Does she really love me back, or is she just lusting? Why am I feeling this way?_

Bang was never so confused in his short life, but he decided to let everything unravel on it's own. His smile returned as he looked up.

"Whatever happens happens,"He said. His smile grew. "I guess,"


End file.
